An autumn moment  Thoughts over Apple Cider
by Zamboni
Summary: Emily and Dave sharing a special moment


Criminal Minds - Enlish - Comfort - Criminal Minds & Raded:K+

Thoughts over apple cider - An autumn moment

Emily stood behind the kitchen counter in David Rossi's townhouse, rummaging the kitchen for a pot and some drinking glasses.

They had just gotten home about thirty minutes earlier. Dave had let her in into his house and had gone to take Mudgie for a walk.

It was one of those clear, brisk autumn days she liked so much; sunny but the chill in the wind announced the approaching cold season.

The glaring autumn sun bounced on the wooden floor suffusing the room in a warm, bright light. Through the window, she could see some yellow, orange, and red leaves reeling in the wind, but no sound could be heard.

Sergio, who accustomed himself in the new environment with an amazing lack of agitation, lay curled up into a ball of black fur on the fireside chair. _What a perfect cliche´, _Emily smiled.

_But this is exactly the right moment for a hot apple cider,_ she thought rubbing her cold hands being glad to be inside.

Yesterday she´d bought two bottles of cider at a small, rural mill in an orchard she discovered on one of their trips into the countrysides. Since she was back, Rossi seemed to bring her outdoors as often as possible and because Ian Doyle was dead, she savored those trips without feeling hunted and having to constantly look over her shoulder.

She finally found the pot she'd wanted and put it on the stove. Then she filled it with cider, added some cloves and a pinch of cinnamon while warming it on low heat.

A slight tickle ran down her spine when the sweet flavor of apple mixed with spices filled the room. She took a deep breath and smiled once again immersing herself in the atmosphere of the room.

She was back. She was here in David Rossi´s townhouse. Something she had never expected after all the things that happened earlier this year.

She'd been declared dead and disappeared. Now she had come back and joined the BAU team again.

And she was in an evolving relationship with David Rossi.

After she had come back, it had been difficult and awkward for all of them. There had been anger, denial, doubt and shock, but also a sense of relief. Gradually, the team had found their way back together.

They functioned as a team better than ever before. Emily let out an audible sigh, thinking about the incredible turn of events.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a key in the lock and the opening of the door.

"We´re back," Dave shouted in greeting from the door.

"Hey there," she replied, enjoying the familiar tune.

Walking around the counter, Emily watched Dave and Mudgie silently while they carried out an obviously well practiced routine.

Mudgie shook himself thoroughly just inside of the door, Dave keeping his distance. The dog then waited patiently while Dave cleaned his shoes and spread out an old towel. Stepping on it, Mudgie accepted the cleaning of his paws without a protest.

"Go, buddy," Dave commanded and Mudgie instantly switched gears. He dashed forward, circled around the kitchen counter, sliding a bit on the floor tiles. He twirled before jumping up on Emily as he tried to lick her face and arms, making tiny little squeaky noises.

Emily patted him, laughing at the dog's enthusiastic greeting. She let him licking her hands until he was tired lapping and calmed down.

She turned towards the stove, adding some orange peels to the apple cider which already begun to blister. While she continued preparing the apple cider, she still concentrated on Dave.

He neatly put his coat on a hanger, hanging it in the closet, depositing his keys in a provided key bowl.

Then he slipped into some felt slippers, brushing his hair back, which she thought was incredibly sexy. She couldn't take her eyes off of him; his movements were exact and deliberate.

Dave went around the counter to give her a kiss. He smelled of wind and cool humid air, his skin felt cool and appeared slightly red. Her pulse started to go faster. The bright sunlight filling the room reflected in his warm brown eyes. There was the tickling again and she turned to the stove, willing herself not to blush.

"Do you want an apple cider ?" Emily held up an empty glass toward him but Dave made a face at her.

"I´d prefer a more stiff drink like Scotch," he responded wryly. He washed his hands in the sink then dried them with a hand-towel hanging on the handle of the cupboard.

"A poor mans painkiller?" she teased, smiling at him. He stiffened, staring at her.

In a sudden move, he tugged her close kissing her forehead.

"I'm not a poor man," he mumbled against her skin then he lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"You're back, Emily. You're here," he whispered, holding her tight. She felt him trembling.

"With me. That's all that matters. That's all I need, and that makes me one of the richest man in this god-damn country."

Her eyes filled with tears. "You're too good to me, Dave. I don't deserve this." She'd come to terms with the events of the last several months, but in moments like this, the feeling of guilt still was overpowering.

"Stop saying that, Emily. We talked about this. A lot. It isn´t easy. But no one expected you to take all the responsibility for everything." With his affectionate voice, he accomplished easing the pangs of guilt and pain.

David Rossi was a man of values. He believed in things like honor, loyalty, even marriage and, yes, a good Scotch.

He was friendly, open-minded and actually fun, but above all, he was almost always able see behind the curtain, sometimes in a rough way, mostly emphatic and skillful in its way and more than once successful.

"C´mere." He leaned in close for a gentle kiss, leaving her almost sad when he didn't kiss her deeply.

"You´re safe with me, Emily." They looked at each other in silence for a moment. Then he smiled, making her smiling back at him.

"So, what about a drink now?" Dave asked, giving her a questioning look. Emily let out a hearty laugh. David Rossi probably was never oblivious to someones needs and feelings but he also never was to his own.

"What do you think about skipping the apple cider and Scotch?" Her fingers roamed over his chest to his shoulders, and upper arms, enjoying the rippling muscles under her touch. His heart thudded under her hands.

"And what happened to `_I would be Strauss' personal assistant for a month just get some hot apple cider´?" _He asked with a lopsided grin.

She leaned against him, fumbling at the first button of his skirt.

"I can imagine something even better that is also sweet and hot..." she paused looking at him lasciviously, "...and stiff, too."

"You're incredibly convincing, you know that?" Giving her an appraising look, he tugged her close again.

For a moment she savored the embrace with closed eyes. Then Emily took his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

_Yes, _she thought, _I've never felt that safe for a long time._


End file.
